femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vickie Guerrero (WWE)
Vickie Guerrero is a former recurring wrestling villainess best known for her time in WWE. 2006-2009 A year after her first appearance as a peacemaker in her husband's rivalry with Rey Mysterio, Vickie resurfaced in the summer of 2006 as a peacemaker in the feud between Mysterio and her nephew, Chavo Guerrero. After SummerSlam, Vickie turned heel and leveled Mysterio with a steel chair and allowed Chavo to attack him. At that point, Vickie became Chavo's business manager and the two of them tormented Mysterio as well as Chris Benoit. Vickie's first heel role ended in 2007 when she became the Assistant General Manager of SmackDown, and later the permanent General Manager replacing Theodore Long. After that year's Survivor Series, Vickie became a villainess once again when it was revealed that she was in a romantic relationship with Edge, and she "punished" him for crashing the PPV's main event by making him the #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, which he would win at Armageddon. In her role as the heel General Manager of SmackDown, the evil Vickie made biased matches in Edge's favor and made life miserable for wrestlers such as Rey Mysterio, Batista, and even The Undertaker. Taker won the World Title from Edge at WrestleMania 24 with the use of his Hell's Gate submission, and after he used the submission to retain in a rematch at Backlash, Vickie banned the move, deeming it an "illegal chokehold" (even though Taker had used it many times before with no repercussions), and stripped him of the title. Vickie played a hand in ending Taker's career at One Night Stand, but after it was revealed that her now-husband Edge cheated on Vickie with their wedding planner, Alicia Fox, a vindictive Vickie reinstated Taker and put him in Hell In A Cell against Edge, all while displaying her now-trademark evil laugh. Though she briefly turned face as a result and claimed to be reformed, Vickie began turning heel again when she cackled over causing Edge's misery, and also targeted Taker after attempting to make amends to him. Her villainous persona fully returned when she enlisted Big Show to take care of Taker in Edge's absence; however, Edge would return in late 2008. In early 2009, it was revealed by John Cena that Vickie was in an adulterous relationship with Show. By that time, Vickie was not only running SmackDown, but Raw as well, but she quit due to the amount of embarrassment she suffered. At that point, Edge divorced her and humiliated her. 2009-2018 Vickie resurfaced as the Consultant to SmackDown GM Theodore Long in late 2009, and she wasted no time trying to overstep Long's authority. In her time as Consultant, Vickie hooked up with Eric Escobar and later Dolph Ziggler, while also aligning with LayCool (Layla and Michelle McCool) against Mickie James and Beth Phoenix. Vickie became interim GM when Long was attacked, and she made Dolph the top contender to the World Title, which was held by her ex-husband Edge. With revenge on her mind, Vickie banned Edge's spear from his arsenal, and tried to set him up as the one who attacked Long. It would turn out that Dolph was behind the attack and both he and Vickie would be fired by Long from SmackDown. Vickie later became the manager for Dolph and Jack Swagger, and has also returned to running SmackDown as well; while feuding with AJ Lee during the latter half of 2012. After Vickie put Roman Reigns in a battle royal for a spot in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, she was on the receiving end of backlash from the evil Stephanie McMahon, who then challenged her to a match. Vickie accepted the challenge and made references to her late husband, Eddie Guerrero, which put an end to her lengthy run as a villainess. Vickie was defeated by Stephanie and later fired from WWE. On July 4, 2016, Vickie returned to WWE for the first time in over two years, appearing on that night's edition of Raw. Vickie turned heel and campaigned to become the new General Manager of SmackDown once the Brand Extension returns; while giving her trademark evil laugh and bashing the other candidates in her promo. During her campaign, the evil Vickie demanded that the fans help her become the GM of SmackDown, before she was carried away by security. In yet another bit of humiliation, Vickie encountered Dolph Ziggler for the first time in years, expecting him to save her; however, Dolph denied knowing her, and she was carried out by security. Vickie made a one-night return at the Royal Rumble event on January 28, 2018, doing so as a surprise entrant in the first-ever Women's Royal Rumble match. Entering at #16, Vickie portrayed her trademark heel persona, which included shrieking her catchphrase and yelling at the other combatants, who all ended up eliminating her. Following her elimination, Vickie attacked Carmella (who entered at #17) with her Money In The Bank briefcase. Vickie lasted only 57 seconds in the Women's Royal Rumble, the shortest time of all of the combatants, with the mark being eclipsed a year later by Liv Morgan, who only lasted eight seconds.. Trivia *Vickie Guerrero is the mother of former WWE villainess Raquel Diaz. Gallery Vickie Guerrero Heel Turn 2006.gif|Vickie's first heel turn in 2006: attacking Rey Mysterio Vickie Slaps Rey.gif|Vickie delivers a slap to Rey Mysterio Villainess Vickie 2007.png|Vickie as SmackDown's evil General Manager Vickie Evil Laugh 2016.gif|Vickie laughs evilly while campaigning to become the new SmackDown GM 16 - Vickie Guerrero.jpg|Vickie's return at the 2018 Royal Rumble Videos Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Ambitious Category:Bare-Handed Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Sports Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wrestling Heel